Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic flash, an electronic camera, and a light emitting head. The present invention relates more particularly to an electronic flash using light-emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), an electronic camera and a light emitting head.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic flash of a camera has a xenon tube as a light source.
There have been high-luminance LEDs that emit red, green, amber, yellow, and milky-white lights, and a high-luminance blue LEDs has been used. These LEDs are mainly used as indicators of various apparatuses.
However, when an electronic flash is used to perform back light correction for the sun light in the morning or evening, the colors of the picture can be unnatural since the spectral characteristics of the xenon tube are close to those of the daylight. Also, the electronic flash with the xenon tube can emit the light for only a few milliseconds, and it can not be used for slow shutter speeds.